Lang Shadow Army
| Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = Tai Lung | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Books = The Art of Kung Fu Panda | First appearance = The Art of Kung Fu Panda | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game }} The Lang Shadow Army is an army originally comprised of wolves, but was later joined by two ox bandits and the remnants of Great Gorilla's gang. They originally served Tai Lung, but after he was imprisoned, they went into hiding. However, once they heard that Tai Lung escaped, they returned to him and did as he commanded. Membership Coming soon! Description There are a few types of different wolves, they can be either harder or easier to be beaten by Po, the appear in Kung fu Panda the Game. *'Wolf Soldier' — These appear in Kung Fu Panda: The Game and are one of the main ranks that take up most of the force in the Shadow Lang army. *'Wolf Archers' — Regular wolf soldiers, but armed with bows and arrows. *'Wolf Slashers' — These ninja wolves appeared in the first Kung Fu Panda game. They seem to be a secondary to Tai Lung, but appear in a lot in levels. They are a playable character option in multiplayer. *'Wolf "Samurai"' — These wolves are much stronger and bigger, but slower than the wolf soldier types. They tend to attack in pairs and serve as the elite force of the Lang Shadow Army. Soldier wolves Soldier Wolves are soldiers to Tai Lung's army. They can be armed often with bows and arrows and come in black, gray, or red suits. Slasher wolves Slasher Wolves are wolves that carry two hook swords and like their names describes, they will attack in a slashing movement by jumping over the enemy, in this case it is the enemies that want to stop Tai Lung, their master, they appear to be dominant towards other wolves. They are playable in the arcade menu. History In Kung Fu Panda: The Game fighting one of the army's wolf archers]] The Lang Shadow Army was originally led by Tai Lung, but they went into hiding when Tai Lung was imprisoned. However, they went back to their leader after he escaped. They guarded the captured Furious Five after Tai Lung defeated them, but Master Shifu fought his way through the battalion there and freed his students. Later, Po, having gotten lost returning to the Jade Palace, stumbled upon a small group of them led by the Wu Sisters and later still battled with the group guarding Tai Lung's Training Grounds, after an encounter with Tai Lung himself. Following Tai Lung's lead, the Lang Shadow Army spearheaded the attack on the Valley of Peace, bombarding the village from the river and terrorizing the citizens. As Po and Master Monkey battled the army, Shifu delayed Tai Lung and a group of wolves in the Jade Palace. As Po fought with Tai Lung, many of Tai Lung's soldiers stepped in to help him, but even with their aid, Tai Lung couldn't beat the Dragon Warrior. The army retreated after Tai Lung's defeat. It is currently unknown what the remaining soldiers are doing now that they're without a leader. Personality The wolves of the Lang Shadow Army were often a variety of sneaky, deadly, silent, and loud. Fighting style Many of the army's members were skilled in using s, , and bows. Some were also able to vanish in a puff of smoke (these were slasher wolves) and appear a short distance away. But despite how fairly skilled and dangerous fighters they were, none were quite a match for Po, Shifu, or the Furious Five. Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * The Chinese word "lang" translated into English means "wolf" ( : 狼 ; : láng). * The Lang Shadow Army was originally planned in the early development of the first film's story, but was eventually scrapped. However, they do appear as an easter egg on the surface of the Urn of Whispering Warriors. It is also possible that they may have been the inspiration for Shen's wolf army in the second film. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Wolves